Reawaken
by B-shiro
Summary: When the dead don't die, an unlikely couple is born.
1. Default Chapter

Babyshiro: *smiles* This is a fanfic with an outrageous coupling...that could actually work as far as I'm concerned! ^^  
  
Izzy: You are sick...one sick little girl.  
  
Babyshiro: I know! Isn't it great?  
  
Izzy: ...  
  
~  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Megami Kouhosei. You'd know if I did. Trust me...you'd know. ^-^  
  
Summary: When Erts is plagued by dreams of his deceased brother and his past he begins to question his feelings for him. Is it really just brotherly love? Whereas elsewhere...on a distant colony, one of their support ships reels in a coffin holding the body of the supposedly dead Ernest. But when they find out there's more to it then meets the eye trouble begins to brew. ~  
  
Reawaken  
  
"Brother?" called out the voice of a small child wondering through the empty hallways of the house. "Brother where are you?" The both began to cry slightly.  
  
"Brother!" he seem to call out again voice softening to the sound of no response. "Brother...I'm scared." The silent crying suddenly changed to mournful sobs as the boy sunk to his knees, pressed against the wall of the hallway.  
  
As if hearing his pleas for assistance, someone slowly wrapped there arms around the young boy. "Don't worry," the someone seem to state. "I'm here. It's ok...everything will be ok."  
  
This apparently older figure began to softly stroke the younger child golden colored hair as the child buried his head into the older ones chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" the comforting being holding the child seem to ask as his own shades of golden hair fell slightly down his face.  
  
"I had a bad dream again..." the now slightly calmer boy replied. "You left me...you and mommy and daddy...everyone...gone. I was all alone. You all were gone."  
  
"Don't worry...angel," he soothed using a pet name he had given the little one. "Were not going anywhere...not any time soon at least." The calmed the crystal blued eyed youth down some but not enough to stop the silent tears that trailed down his slightly pink cheeks.  
  
The older one smiled slightly pulling his little brother closer. "Angel?" he questioned.  
  
The younger one snuggled closer into his older brother. "Yes Brother?" he asked.  
  
"If anything does happen...to me or our parents...." he started. "Please promise me you won't break down...that you'll get over it..." "I don't understand," the youngest answered. "What do you mean? Your not going anywhere are you?" His eyes watered over again.  
  
"You'll understand soon..." he muttered. "Just promise me...please promise me."  
  
Still confused the little boy nodded anyway. "I promise brother..." he said. The last thing he saw was his brothers smiling face as the images around him started to blur. The image faded as the boy woke up.  
  
In a cold sweat he sat up in his bed. The clock next to his bed read: 3:31.  
  
"Not again..." he thought wiping the sweat from his face. Each night since his brother departure he had been cursed with dreams from the past...his past. They seem to become more and more vivid as the days went by. All ending the same...with his brother Ernest. What were they trying to tell him? He, Erts Virny Cocteau , knew there was something behind them...but what?  
  
Slowly the blonde lowered his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes, but not to sleep...no. He never did go back to sleep. Not after the dreams. He was left to his thoughts as he laid thinking, waiting...waiting for morning. Maybe then he could get something from these dreams.  
  
"Brother...where are you now?" Erts thought as tears seem to flow down his cheeks. "I need you brother.....please come back."  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro; ^^ I think I am the first to be writing an Erts/Ernest fic...BUWAHAHAHA!! Who says the best couples aren't the ones in the family???  
  
Izzy: Sicko!!  
  
Babyshiro: I know ^^  
  
~  
  
Read and Review 


	2. Chapter Two

Babyshiro: wee! Chapter Two of my lovely unforeseen couple!  
  
Izzy: Yet! Now everyone knows what your doing and it's not a surprise!  
  
Babyshiro: NAH! The ending will be! Just you watch!  
  
Izzy: hmph!  
  
Summary: In this chapter everything takes place on a distant Colony. And if you haven't guessed already...it will be Ernest-Centric. Read On.  
  
~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"Doctor," one of the busy nurses called looking back at the young man laying on the hospital bed. "You might want to take a look at this. Doctor Yamijiya!"  
  
'What is it?" The Doctor asked walking in.  
  
"Angel...."  
  
"His pulse Doctor!" the nurse exclaimed. "It's increased to a normal rate! He's beginning to wake."  
  
"I'll be..." the doctor mumbled looking over the charts. It was true the sleeping teen was waking from his long slumber.  
  
Over two weeks ago this strange boy was found floating in space in what appeared to be a coffin. When they found him he look to be dead, but when they brought him to the colony E.C.-KO's hospital they were proven other- wise.  
  
It seemed as though this boys body had shut itself off making it appear lifeless...there had never been any record of this before. It was a first. Through careful examination they found a very dull pulse and if the Doctor hadn't persisted in studying him longer...the young man might as well have been dead.  
  
"Angel...."  
  
"Doctor?" the nurses concerned voice seem to register through his thoughts.  
  
"Hmmm?" He more mumbled than responded.  
  
"What do you suppose we do now?" she asked.  
  
"Wait," the doctor answer. "All we can do is wait. He'll wake up soon, and he'll probably be wondering where he is. So stay here and wait till he wakes so you can answer his questions. I mean he was floating in space after all. We don't want him freaking out when he wakes." The nurse nodded in understanding.  
  
"Tell me when he does wake up all right?" the doctor said in a more commanding tone. The nurse only nodded in response as Doctor Yamijiya left the room to tend to other patients.  
  
The nurse slowly pushed her long black hair out of her face. Her forest green eyes studying the young blonde.  
  
After half an hour of waiting for him to awake she slowly fell asleep. Only to be woke up some time later by the sound of something thrashing about. Her eyes opened up lazily, but then grew wide. The patient was thrashing uncontrollably in his bed.  
  
"Angel," he seem to be muttering.  
  
"Calm down," the nurse said trying to keep him steady.  
  
"Doctor!" she called out. The doctor soon came in. He didn't need her to tell him what was going on. Just by looking at the patient he could see that he was going through some type of shock.  
  
"Doctor?!" the nurse questioned. "What we suppose to do now that he's awake and like this?"  
  
"Angel...." he muttered once more.  
  
Doctor Yamijiya turned to the nurse curious as to what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm not for sure doctor..." she stated. "I think Angel might be the name of someone he knows..."  
  
"Someone he knows..."the doctor thought, as an idea hit him. He quickly turned to the patient.  
  
"Calm down," the doctor said. "If so...we'll be able to help you find this angel you call out for." That had defiantly done it, slowly the boy calmed down much to the doctors surprise. He didn't really think that idea would work.  
  
"Can you wake up now and talk to us?" he asked the teenager.  
  
Slowly the boy opened his eyes and took a moment to absorb his surroundings. His mine was racing, replaying the last minutes before he hit that state of unconsciousness. His blue eyes taking the time to scam over the nurse and doctor.  
  
"Why are you?" the patient asked. "Where exactly am I?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short," the doctor started. "You were found by a space-shuttle in a casket from what it seems. The spacecraft brought you here to the hospital. You are on the colony E.C.-KO. We took you in when others assumed you dead and you've been here for two weeks and..." From that point out the blue-eyed blonde blocked the doctor.  
  
"Two weeks? Seemingly dead? No they couldn't have....did they think he was dead?" all these thoughts and more crossed through his head.  
  
"What do you mean I was assumed dead?" he asked cutting off the doctor mid- word.  
  
"Well you see..." the doctor stated. "When we found you your body had done something rather extraordinary. It managed to go into a mode in which it's senses seemed dead...but on closer examination we noticed after a while a slight increase in your system. You were regaining a noticeable pulse. On first look you seemed dead so it's not hard to believe you could have been claimed dead. Understand?"  
  
"Yes...may I see the casket?" he asked so suddenly causing the doctor and nurse to look up curiously.  
  
"Well of course," the doctor replied. "But your in no condition to go anywhere now and..." The doctors voice traveled as the blonde stood up out of his bed. Now they could see just how tall he was. A lengthy boy with hair that seem to spike off near the tips. One side seemingly longer than the other. His hair in general seemed rather long for a boy. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue. He slowly found his original clothing and left behind the curtains and such to change. As he came back and pulled his boots on the doctor couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in awe as he and the nurse led him to the casket. The boy studied the coffin. It bared the symbol of a pilot...of G.O.A and G.I.S. He felt the material on the coffin as he closed his eyes. He understood now.  
  
"My name," he said opening his eyes and turning to face them, "is Ernest Cuore."  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro: Well...that's the second chapter! All about Ernest!  
  
Izzy: ...that made no sense  
  
Babyshiro: It will later!  
  
Izzy: if you say so...  
  
Babyshiro: I DO!  
  
~  
  
Review please 


	3. Chapter Three

Babyshiro: I am updating.O.O freaky ne? I know everyone was just waiting for this!  
  
Izzy: ...you.. wish.  
  
Babyshiro: *ignores Izzy* this chapter takes place back with Erts and the gang, during a fight against the Victim!  
  
Izzy: .that was a horrible summary..  
  
Babyshiro: *shoves sock in Izzy's mouth* ^-^  
  
Disclaim: I do not own Megami Kouhosei.ect  
  
~  
  
"Erts!" the green-haired pilot of Eeva Leena shouted. "Pay attention!"  
  
The pilot of Reneighd Klein looked up. He had just missed being attacked. It was lucky Gareas had chosen to suddenly interfere. Of course Erts wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Erts could have sworn he had felt something familiar radiate from the northwest direction.. but what was it?  
  
"Erts!" Someone called, but Erts never did get the time to figure out whom, as he suddenly blacked out.  
  
.  
  
"Do you think he's ok?"  
  
"He'd better be!"  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
"Ungh.." Erts muttered feeling pain surge throughout hi body.  
  
"Erts?" a voice of concern asked. He turned toward the sound and opened his eyes.  
  
"Tune?" he managed to say before closing his eyes in pain. His whole body ached.  
  
"Erts?" she called wide-eyed noticing he was in pain.  
  
"Don't worry.I'm.o..k.." Erts said before blacking out once more. The last thing he heard before sliding back into the darkness was Tune and the others calling to him.  
  
. "Erts." Erts turned to the sound of the voice. Someone was calling his name.  
  
"Erts.." There it was again! Who was doing this?  
  
"Angel." Erts froze. No one called him that.no one except..  
  
"Ernest!" Erts exclaimed. "Ernest where are you?"  
  
"Angel.."  
  
"Ernest!"  
  
The familiar feeling, the radiance that had plagued Erts during his battle with VICTIM had returned, this time stronger than before.  
  
"Ernest.." The thought ran through his mind. Was the feeling he felt.the radiance.was it Ernest?  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Ernest if that's you." Erts voice faded. "Please.tell me.."  
  
There was silence. Erts was afraid he'd left.  
  
"Ernest?" Erts called out, now fearing that Ernest had indeed left. All alone.all alone.  
  
Erts felt his eyes water. So close to finding Ernest.yet so far. No! He wouldn't cry! He wouldn't, not him, not now.  
  
Something wet seemed to trail down his cheeks hitting the bottomless black floor. Erts was starting to think it was raining; he didn't want to believe they were actually tears.  
  
Erts had been trying to deny it, but realization soon sunk in, he was crying. No, he was in hysterics.  
  
Ernest! Ernest! Ernest! The more he thought of him the louder his cries became. The VICTIM, Ernest final cries of pain, the sudden silence. It was all replaying in his head over and over.  
  
"Ernest.why did you go?" Erts thought, a sudden sensation of anger feeling hi. "ERNEST!"  
  
.  
  
"ACK!" Rioroute yelped falling backward. Erts had thrashed widely to the side nearly falling off the bed he had been placed upon.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tune asked worried.  
  
"I don't know." the nurse muttered. "He might being having a nightmare."  
  
"A nightmare??" Gareas blinked.  
  
"Either that.or.something.. else.." she allowed her voice to trail. The others were staring at her then back at Erts.  
  
"Erts." Gareas thought, fist clenched.  
  
.  
  
"Ernest.." Erts cried falling to his knees using his hands to keep himself propped up, eyes staring at the darkness below.  
  
"Don't cry Angel.. don't cry.."  
  
Erts stiffened as his eyes made contact with a pair of blue boots.. was it? Could it be?  
  
Erts heart raced as his eyes traveled upward pass the boots, ankles, and upper thighs lavished by shorts. His heart was now pounding in his chest.  
  
Moving his eyes more slowly now he saw the same familiar outfit covering the body.  
  
The moment of truth, his eyes met with the older boys and began to tear up again.  
  
The blonde hair on his head and the same crystal blue eyes, it was him.  
  
"Ernest!" Erts cried lapping his arms around the older boys waste. "Is it really you? I mean it is.but.you.. you..."  
  
"Died?" Ernest finished Erts sentence for him as the little one nodded.  
  
"I never died.never really," Ernest started to Erts confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erts asked. "You were.they said you were."  
  
"I know what they said. it's hard to explain," Ernest stated wrapping his arms around Erts. "Let me show you."  
  
Erts soon saw everything from the eyes of Ernest. He felt all Ernest had felt and more. He saw the VITIM, the fight, the colony, which had found Ernest, what had happened, everything.  
  
"You were still alive when they." Erts said in a meek tone, not wanting to believe that they had sent his brother out alive, that they'd made a mistake.  
  
"Sent me into outer space in a coffin?" Ernest finished once more. "They thought I was dead.but I wasn't.yet I was." He laughed slightly noting Erts confusion once more.  
  
"I don't understand," Erts said.  
  
"I appeared dead you see," Ernest started. "But I wasn't. I showed all the signs of the dead. So it wasn't strange I'd be claimed dead. Physically I wasn't alive but mentally I was very much.  
  
I don't blame them for what they did. To the world, I was gone, but apparently I still managed to hang on. Dusk bringing me here."  
  
Erts took a moment to absorb all this.  
  
"Ernest?" Erts asked.  
  
"Yes?" Ernest said.  
  
"Where are you now?" Erts asked quietly. "I mean you can't be here.in this darkness."  
  
Ernest smiled. He then pointed off into the blackness, toward a now forming colony.  
  
"I'm there," Ernest answered. "On Colony EC-KO. I've been there for a few weeks now." He smiled again, this time at Erts childish fascination with the colony.  
  
"Childish curiosity," Ernest muttered causing Erts to stare at him but grin anyway.  
  
"Erts," Ernest tone now took on that of a serious one. "I must go now."  
  
"GO?!" Ernest asked alarmed.  
  
"You must wake up," Ernest said. "If you don't you'll probably never get up."  
  
"I don't care!" Erts cried clutching Ernest tightly. "I don't care if I ever wake up. As long as I'm with you, I don't care." Ernest pulled Erts close to him, holding on to him tightly. He propped the younger boy up to wear their eyes met.  
  
"Erts." Ernest said to him. "You must understand.if you don't wake up then you'll never find me and we'll never see each other again. Please Angel.. please."  
  
Erts cried. He didn't care. He buried himself into Ernest knowing it'd be a while till he'd ever get to see him again.  
  
Erts felt Ernest start running his hands through his hair, it felt so good.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Mmm?" Erts mumbled cuddling into Ernest.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Erts looked up at Ernest, right into his eyes. He wondered silently what Ernest wanted. That was soon answered as Erts felt Ernest press his lips to his own in a chaste kiss.  
  
If Ernest hadn't broken the kiss Erts was sure it would have went on forever leading one thing to another.  
  
Erts gave Ernest hugs that seem to stand unbroken even after they separated.  
  
"Goodbye.brother." Erts said teary eyed as the image slowly faded away. "I'll find you.soon.."  
  
~  
  
Babyshiro: ^-^ I thought this chapter was cute.  
  
Izzy: *barfing* NO WAY!  
  
Babyshiro: What do you know?!?!  
  
Izzy: A lot more than you!  
  
Babyshiro: NAH!!  
  
Izzy/Babyshiro: *start fighting*  
  
~  
  
Review 


End file.
